


A Winter's Walk

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ponders the nature of relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 8 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

Relationships, Jack had once mused, were very much like taking a walk on an icy winter's morning.

Each step forward tentative, careful. Afraid that one wrong move could bring everything crashing to the ground.

Yet no matter how carefully you trod, eventually, inevitably, you'd miss your footing, and end up sprawled on your back, wondering quite what had just happened.

It hadn't even started off as a proper fight. More a mild bicker, really.

And then he'd said some things he shouldn't have, and Ianto had said some things _he_ shouldn't have, and the next thing either of them knew it was a week later and they still hadn't spoken.

Jack had regretted his harsh words immediately, and he missed the younger man desperately, but he had no idea how to fix it, had no _experience_ fixing it.

In his younger days, he'd developed a bad habit of abandoning the relationship the moment it stopped being perfect; the ice would start to crack and he'd simply run. He didn't want to do that this time, couldn't.

On the eighth morning, he found a perfect cup of coffee being placed on his desk, looking up to see his own emotions mirrored perfectly in Ianto's eyes.

He recognised the opening, and the words escaped without a second thought. "I'm so sorry, Ianto. You have to know I didn't mean…"

Ianto placed a finger on his lips, halting the torrent of apologies.

"You weren't the only one who said things he didn't mean. And I'm sorry too."

Jack reached up, wrapping a hand around Ianto's wrist, stroking a thumb across the soft skin he'd missed so for a week.

"I've missed you," he whispered around Ianto's fingers, hoping Ianto could read the emotion burning in his gaze.

Ianto perched in his familiar position on the edge of the desk, his own eyes filled with matching emotions.

They simply stared at each other for a long moment, letting their eyes speak for them as they soothed the hurts of the last week.

It was then Jack discovered the true secret of relationships. Yes, you were always going to slip on the ice, and you might have to spend some time lying there in pain. But if the relationship is worth it, then you won't be there forever. You'll help each other up, rub away the sore spots, and take that next tentative step.

Together.


End file.
